Fates Funny Ways
by MeSapoet
Summary: Gaara and Sakura one-shot. How will they fall in love?


**OK this is my first time doing a one-shot, so be nice. This story is a Gaara and Sakura one-shot. It basically is when Gaara got his demon removed by the Akatsuki. Inspired by Rawr it's Kiwi. (Someone finally told me it was a little confusing to get so I added some small things, I hope I made it make better since.)**

Normal,_ Thought_, **Written**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in it.

**Fates Funny Ways**

Back in the leaf village, the pink haired medical ninja tries it help the Kazekage of the sand village. He is in bad shape and needs lots of healing after the demon removal ritual. He is lucky to be alive. If it was not for the great healing ability of the pink haired med-ninja he would be dead and cold in his grave for three days now.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

(Gaaras' pov)

Two weeks pass and finally the sand ninja awakes to find a pink haired teen sitting by his side.

_Who is she? Where am I? How am I still alive? How did I get here? She's hot._ Were some thoughts that the sand ninja had racing though his mind.

The pink haired girl looks up from her ninja scroll to find her patient awake, and asks if he needs anything.

_I now this girl, she was at the Chunnin Exams. The one that tied with the loud mouth, and was teemed with Naruto. Wonder if she likes Naruto? Does she have a boyfriend? What was her name?_

"Who are you?" The sand ninja asks the pink haired girl in a rough voice.

"I'm Sakura, the best med-ninja in the leaf village, next to Tsunade. Do you remember me? I was at the Chunnin Exams."

"Sakura, the one with the temper?" he asked.

Sakura made a face but nodded yes. "And you were the one that almost killed Lee." She replied. He frowned trying to remember back all those many years ago.

_She sure filled out a lot from then. How do I remember her but not this Lee? _"Could you be more specific?" Gaara asked coolly.

"Sure, Lee had lots of energy, wore a green suit thingy and had bushy eyebrows. How's that?" Sakura asked

"Oh, him. The one I crushed…How is he?" The sand ninja asked dryly.

"Fine now, thanks to me." Sakura said smugly.

"What about Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"He's with **Hinata**. Still trying to become Hokage and find Sasuke. Why?" Sakura asked.

"No reason, just wondering. So when do I get out of here?"

"No time soon, got that Gaara." Sakura said.

"So what am I suppose to do all day? Sleep?" Gaara asked

"As a matter of fact yes, you're lucky to be alive mister. So I expect you to be a good patient and do as I, the doctor, say. Got it?" Sakura said with authority.

Gaara rolls his eyes but falls asleep fast.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A couple of weeks pass. Gaara drifts in and out of sleep for those weeks, always to find Sakura at his bedside. They talk about things that have been going on in their lives and random things to pass the time away. Gaara finds out that Sakura does not have a boyfriend, but that his sister has been hitting on a ninja called Shikamaru.

By now Gaara can go outside into the gardens and get some fresh air on short trips. He likes seeing Sakura outside and in the flowers, but it gets annoying when she is always around.

(Sakuras' pov)

(**A/N: **starts out at beginning and jumps to now.)

_How can Gaara sleep so long? Man I'm tired of waiting around for him to wake up. Why did Tsunade_ _make it _my_ mission to look over him 24 seven? But he does look cute sleeping. I'm surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend. At least that's what Temari says. I wonder if he would go for a girl like me. But *sigh* better get studying._

_I wonder why he keeps looking at me that way. Whenever we're in the garden he spaces and just has this look in his eyes. Sometime it creeps me out since he always says it's nothing…Man does Gaara ever look frail. All those day stuck in bed and no fresh air. He's so pale. Maybe he needs more medicine…MAN his is so HOT when I see him in the sunlight. To bad he still not well enough to go outside more._

"So how are you doing? I don't want to push you too far today. We can go back inside whenever you feel tired." Sakura says.

"No I'm good, I just want to enjoy the day while it lasts." Gaara says.

"Oh, Ok. So I'm told that when you're ready, you can go back to the sand village." Sakura says.

"Good, I don't now how my people are doing without me. It's hard to run a people that have looked down on you since your childhood. But I will make my people safe. Even without my Shukaku I can still control sand with jutsu." Gaara says.

"Well with your current progress you should be able to leave in a week. That is if you take it easy and don't overdo yourself." Sakura says.

_I wish he would stay. I like him, maybe love him. Hold on, what am I saying I barely met him. But I did know him before. But that was when he was a psycho. He seems a lot nicer and I like his sister. Maybe I can come up with an excuse to see him in the sand village._

Tsunade came walking up to them in the garden as they were talking.

"Sakura, Gaara, just the people I was looking for." Tsunade says walking up to them. "Now Gaara I know that this is a little pushy but I would like to send Sakura with you to the sand village when you can return. It is just a friendly suggestion but I would feel bad if all her hard work paid off for nothing if you over exert yourself at work and die. I also like working with you as Kazekage. What do you say? If so I'm sure you can return quicker to the sand village." Tsunade said with a smile.

_What the Fuck. I just was thinking I wanted to spend more time with him, but I never expected this to happen. What are you up to Tsunade? First you have me watch Gaara in the hospital now you want to send me with him! I don't now if I want to hug or hit you._

"That is a very generous offer Tsunade. But I do not wish to deprive you of your best med-ninja, simply for selfish reasons." Gaara said.

"Don't be ridicules, Sakura would love to go, wouldn't you Sakura?" asked Tsunade

"Ahh, I don't mind. As long as I'm getting paid for this." Sakura said suspiciously.

"Of course you'll be paid. What do you think I am?" Tsunade said

"Just making sure." Sakura said.

"Well in that case I will be happy to have Sakura accompany me to my village so she may tend to me as she sees fit." Gaara agreed.

**X(One the way to the sand village)X**

(Gaaras' pov)

_Just my luck. I'm stuck traveling with the hottest woman I have ever seen and she is only on this trip because her sensei told her to come. But there are advantages to having her with me. No I'm not going to go there…But I did say that I might use her for selfish reasons. Better wait till she trusts me; I don't want to scare her off. She moves great. I can't help but watch._

"How much longer until we reach the sand village?" Sakura asks

"Not that much longer, I can still hold out a little more. Hey, that was nice of you letting me come back three days sooner than you said." Gaara tells her, snapping out of his thoughts about her rear.

"No problem since I can still monitor you."

_Wonder how long I'll be able to keep her there? Wait, 'monitor me' what dose she mean by that?_

"…since you're the Kazekage?"

_Oh no, what did she just ask?_

"Uh…"

"Where you listening to me at all?!" screamed Sakura

"Yes, but could you repeat your question." Gaara said coolly

"Not until you say please." Sakura says being stubborn.

"WHAT?" Gaara asks rising his voice.

"You heard me say please. P.L.E.A.S.E." Sakura spelled

"I know how to spell it. I just don't like saying it." Gaara said reddening a little from embarrassment.

_I can't believe she wants me to do that. I never do that for anyone. But I am curious now._

"To bad, you just have to wonder what I asked you from now till you die." Sakura says with a smirk on her lips.

_Why's she smirking at me? Her lips look good enough to kiss though._

"Ok fine…will you p-p-p…tell me what you asked?" Gaara pleaded with his eyes.

"Not until you say please properly." She says sticking her tongue out at him.

Out of nowhere Gaara was pinning her to a tree and had licked her tongue.

"EW, GAARA. What did you do that for?" Sakura cried

"Don't stick your tongue out at me unless you want me to lick it." He said with an evil smirk.

_So close. I can feel her body against mine. That feels good…_

"Uh, Gaara. Can you let me go?" Sakura asked turning red.

Gaara let her go and continued on his way.

_Why did I just do that? Any way I liked the look on her face. She's cute when she's red. And it feels right for her to be near me, against me._

They reached the sand village by night fall. The guards at the gate let them in and Gaara immediately when to his office only to find it a mess. He decided to go back to his place and let Sakura tag along 'cause he didn't want to bother finding a hotel for her right then.

"I'm back!" Gaara yelled into the house.

"I really don't want to be a bother Gaara really. I can find a hotel for the night." Sakura said

"If you don't want to be a bother than shut up." Gaara said getting angry.

"Gaara! Your back!" Temari yelled. "Sakura! You're here…in my house…Why?" she asked confused turning to Gaara.

"Well I need some rest and I don't want to have to hunt her down tomorrow. So I figure if she's already here, less headache." Gaara said in a monotone voice. "She can share your room or she can have the couch."

"Gaara that is no way to treat a guest. Now" Temari turns to Sakura "better you share my room Sakura, you and I both now how Kankuro gets." Temari said with a wink.

"Where is Kankuro?" Sakura asks

"Out." Temari answers briskly.

"Oh, and Temari" Gaara says "We need to talk about your boyfriend, Shikamaru, in the leaf village."

(Sakura's pov)

That night Sakura and Temari stay up late talking about girl stuff. Then Sakura lets slip about the tongue licking thing and Temari screams her head off causing Kankuro and Gaara to run into Temari's room in only their pajamas. Kankuro had on boxers and a t-shirt, Gaara on the other hand had on only sweatpants. Temari throws her pillows at both of them to get them out of her room while Sakura blush a bright red.

_Gaara just saw me in my pajamas! I did not want so see Kankuro like that, I think I'm scared for life now. But…_

"The nerve of those two, not even knocking." Temari let out an exasperated sigh. "Well at least we were better dressed than them. Sorry you had to see that."

Temari was wearing a tank top and boy shorts, while Sakura was wearing a spaghetti strap top with little shorts.

_OMG! Gaara is so hot! To think that I have spent so much time with him and I never new he could look so tasty. Though I doubt I'll ever see that again. Hmmmmmm…_

"Hello, earth to Sakura. Come in Sakura" Temari waved her hand in front of Sakura's eyes.

"What? What is it Temari?" Sakura asked with confusion.

"Finally, I've been doing that for a minute straight." Temari stretched her arm out. Sakura blush.

"So what's got your attention and making you blush so much?" Temari asked. Sakura blushes more.

"Well uh, you see…"Sakura said blushing even deeper.

_Gaara HOT!_

"Anyway I want to know what Gaara acted like after he licked your tongue." Temari demanded.

_He acted major hot. With those eyes of his smoldering like that._

"Well he smirked at me. And I think he liked pinning me to the tree." Sakura said

"Ooooo, tell me more…" Temari said getting really interested.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

(A few weeks later)

"Well I better be off" Sakura says to Temari, Kankuro, and other ninja she met in the sand village.

_Man I didn't even get a glimpse of Gaara one more time. He looks so good when he concentrates on his work though. Forget Sasuke, never know when he's coming back, love Gaara. But I wish I wasn't such a chicken and kiss him or tell him I love him. But alas I shall return home love struck. Could be worse._

"Sakura, I would like to make sure that you reach your village safe and sound so I will be tagging along."

_OMG! Worse much, much worse*blush*. Did Temari tell _him_ that I like him? How could this happen? I thought I might be able to sort things out alone but the person I have not been able to keep my mind off of is going to be joining me on my way back to my village. Can I say it again OMG! Gaara wants to make sure I reach my village safe. He volunteered to go. Oh no, what is Gaara saying?_

"…what do you say?" Gaara asks

"Um, what do you think Temari?" Sakura asks. _oh, Gosh embarrassing_

"Well I would like a good ninja to take me back to my village if I were you." Temari says.

"Yes, yes I like that idea." Sakura says with a smile. _Was that the answer he wanted?_

"Then it's settled, I shall make sure you arrive to your village safe and sound." Gaara said

_What's that look in his eyes? Oh, well at least I can have some fun._

**X(On the way back)X**

"So…You had no idea what I asked back there, do you." Asked Gaara.

"I do to know what you asked me back when I was leaving." Sakura said with defiance.

"Oh, ok. Then you won't mind repeating my question would you." Gaara said with a smirk.

"That would just be silly. Grow up Gaara." She said with a huff

"Ok, I'll grow up…NOW!" and with that Gaara sprang and pinned Sakura to a tree.

_Oh, what the…Hey. Wow he's so close. What is he doing?_

"I said grow up, not tackle me Gaara."

"So… I like this better." With that he smashed his lips into hers.

At first Sakura was so surprised she froze. Gaara felt her freeze and released her lips from his.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Hello, Sakura what's wr…" Gaara is cut off by Sakura kissing him.

_OMG I am kissing my love. Finally kissing my love. Man this rocks! Gaara rocks!_

Sakura deepened the kiss by tilting her head back some. They broke away for air and Gaara had an evil smirk on his lips.

"If only I believed Temari sooner." And Gaara then went back into a passionate kiss.

**X(Some time passed)X**

"Well that was interesting." Gaara said with a smirk but blushed

"Yeah it was interesting wasn't it?" Sakura agreed and blushed some herself.

"We'll reach the gates of the leaf village before dark." Gaara said trying to change the subject.

"When can I see you again?" Sakura asked with puppy dog eyes

"Whenever you get the chance, my fiancée." Gaara says smiling at her.

_Man, oh man. I leave a single woman. And I come back about a month later and I'm engaged to the leader of the sand village._

"When can we tie the knot?" Sakura asked innocently

"When work allows, most likely the next time we meet. You are my love forever Sakura." Gaara says.

**So how was that? Please rate and review so I may better my writing. Hope you liked it. 8 pages long in word.**


End file.
